Creekdapple
Creekdapple is a pretty, small, medium length furred, soft pelted, well kept mottled blue-gray she-cat with silvery-blue-gray and black dapples scattered randomly through out her pelt, silvery-blue-brown, dark silver and pale orange-gray patches scatered through her pelt, a long, silky tuft of mottled blue-gray fur that hangs in her face and covers her left eye and watery blue eyes with ripples of green-blue in them. She is a warrior in LakeClan. She is roleplayed by Aspen. History: Creekkit is born to Bluedapple and Snakepath with two siblings, Shadekit and Lizardkit. She is seen to be the most quiet and is the runt of the litter. She is named by Bluedapple. Creekkit is the last kit in the litter to open her eyes. When Creamystar comes back from getting her nine lives, Creekkit is watching her siblings play fight. She is then seen watching Creamystar run to tell Dogleap news about the kits that Creamystar is expecting. Right after this her sister, Shadekit, tackles her and shortly after so does Lizardkit. Creekkit squirms out from under her siblings and goes to talk to Moonkit. She watches Featherpaw, Crowtalon and Shinynight come into camp and join LakeClan. She soon becomes an apprentice along with her siblings and Moonpaw. Her menor is Platinumcloud. She names Cherryfrost's son Stormkit and she thinks in her mind that he is very handsome. On her first training session with her mentor, Platinumcloud, Snakepath and Moonpaw, she catches a robin, a bluejay and a vole. When she gets back from her training, Creamystar has her kits named Eyekit, Branchkit and Daisykit. Two moons later, she is seen watching the kits of LakeClan play with Stormkit. After the wolves attack, she is seen yowling in agony standing over her mother and father's bodies. Creamystar sends her to bury Bluedapple, her mother, with Shadepaw and Platinumcloud. Later on that day, she is mourning her parents with her siblings. She is made a warrior with the name Creekdapple. Personality: As a kit, Creekdapple is very quiet, she rarley speaks. She is also fear filled and timid. When Creekdapple becomes an apprentice, she is shown to be very nimble and swift. She is stronger in speed than strength. Also she becomes more wise and less timid and fear filled. Family: 'Mother:' Bluedapple - Deceased, Residence Unknown Father: Snakepath - Deceased, Residence Unknown 'Sister:' Shadewater - Alive, LakeClan 'Brother:' Lizardpath - Alive, LakeClan 'Adopted Sister:' Moonfeather - Alive, LakeClan Education: 'Mentor(s):' Platinumcloud - Alive, LakeClan 'Apprentice(s):' None yet. Quotes: None yet. Trivia: *She was named after her mother, Bluedapple. *She will fall in love with her best tom friend, Stormpaw. *She is the cat in the LakeClan wallpaper(made by Dove). *She has had some interest in becoming a medicine cat. *Her theme song is Lucky by the Glee Cast. Wallpaper: ﻿ Real Life Image: ﻿ Category:She-cats Category:She-cat Category:Kit Category:Cats of LakeClan Category:Cats Roleplayed by Aspen Category:Kits Category:Cats roleplayed by Aspen Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Living Character Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Deceased Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Loner Category:Cats of StarClan